legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mussel Shell Armor of Apanuugpak
The Moat When Kirk gave the signal, the contestants had to hop across three icebergs. If their knees touch the water or the icebergs, but must start over. The Steps of Knowledge The Most Famous Eskimo Warrior was Apanuugpak, who lived in 1700s Alaska. He was a fearless warrior and patient hunter. One Day, Apanuugpak and his Wife was approached by a tribe of enemy eskimos who accused them of fishing on their hunting grounds. Apanuugpak denied the accusation but The Tribe intended to make him leave. Despite being surrounded by the enemy, Apanuugpak was unafraid and taunted the them. The warriors attacked. Apanuugpak toss aside two who tried to stab him. When strucked by arrows, Apanuugpak just laughed and taunted them further. Astonished, the tribe ran away. Apaanuugpak's wife ran to him to check on him. Apanuugpak opened his pakka to reveal his mussel-shell armor. The Armor made its way to the temple and can be found in The Chamber of the Sacred Markers. The Temple Games Ice Fishing Nikolette and Amanda was under a stab of "Ice". They must slide under it to sneak up on some fish. After they catch the fish, they must place in their ice bucket. The player with the most fish wins. Although both girls was even, Nikolette missed a fish. This allowed Amanda to edge her out for the win, 4-3. Seal Haven Jarrod and Gator must take two seal plushs to the seal haven at the top of bouncing castles. Gator gotten a lead and won Enemy Tribe. The teams must huges slingshot to launch balls to knock down 4 pilars respenting the rogue eskimos. THe first team to knock down all of their warriors or whoever has the most knocked down win. The Green Monkeys scored early while the Jaguars stuggled at the end. They was able to knock one down to tie the game. Both teams received a full pendant. However, The Green Monkeys went to the temple because of having 2 pendants to the Red's One The Temple Run Amanda started by running to the Crypt. She was lucky to pull the right book first, and advanced to the Pit. Unfortunately, she didn't have enough power to hit the column and instead had to jump off to knock it down. In the Tomb of the Headless Kings, she encountered her first temple guard. She found the head and had to place it on both skeletons to open the door to the Jester's Court. It took her three tries to open the door that led to the Dark Forest where the temple guard spirit in the left tree caught her. Gator entered the temple with about a minute and a half left. He finally broke through the wall to the Quicksand Bog and climbed the ladder up to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey with a minute left. A temple guard happened to be in this room and Gator gave up his pendant. After assembling the statue, the door leading to the Room of the Ancient Warriors was delayed in opening up. The third set of amor worked opening the door to the Chamber of the Sacred Markers where the Mussel Shell Armor was, where he grabbed it and quickly ran out of the temple. He ran across the Pit, through the Crypt and escaped with 10 seconds left. Notes *This is the last time the Red Jaguars and the Green Monkeys go to the temple games. *Amanda is one of the few contestants to knock down the pillar with her bare hands. *This is the fourth and final time that an Artifact in the center of the temple was reached. The others was The Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor, The Golden Earring of Henry Morgan , and The Comet-Embroidered Battle Flag of William the Conqueror. **This is the second victory in the center of the temple, the First being the Heart-Shaped Pillow of Annie Taylor. *This was one of the two Green Monkey Wins with 2 pendants. The other win was Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress. *This was the third victory where the team encountered all of the temple Guards. The first two being John Sutter and the Map to the Lost Gold Mine and Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress. *When Gator was exiting the temple with the armor, one of the mussel shells fell off and landed in the pit. *Amanda is the one of the skinniest contestants to go to Olmec's Temple. *According to the comments section on the upload of this episode by OlmecFan25, the female Silver Snake's name is Candy Minske. Video Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Green Monkeys Category:2 Pendants Category:Win Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Dead Center